


Shall We Dance?

by Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Ballroom, Christmas fic swap, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write fluff to save my life, M/M, Shut up and dance with me, Stargazing, Stars, Waltzing, bridal carry, leo is a flirt, so have a sleepy Leo instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break
Summary: Underneath the starry sky, Elliot and Leo dance the night away.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Pandora Hearts Secret Santa 2020





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a holiday exchange fic for Pandora Hearts Secret Santa 2020, hopefully my giftee will enjoy it, along with anyone else who stops to read! :)

“No, that’s the wrong foot!”

  
  
Elliot sighed in frustration, pointing to Leo’s feet. “It’s the right foot first, _then_ the left one!” He demonstrated the movements, a grace in his steps that Leo currently lacked.

“I’m just not good at waltzes.” Leo shrugged, but a small smile was on his lips as he watched Elliot. “Why do I need to learn this, anyways?” He glanced around the elaborate ballroom, gold trim and crystal glittering everywhere he could see. The polished floor practically shone, and his glasses simply reflected it even more.

“Well...” Elliot shook his head, “I’ve told you before. You’re my valet, you should know how to dance. Isn’t that reason enough?”

“Hmm...no.” Leo felt his lips pull into a teasing grin, “I think _you_ just wanted to be the one to dance with me.”   
  
“Oh lay off!” Elliot turned furiously red from embarrassment, his cheeks flushing and stinging. “Look, let’s just try it again.”

  
  
Leo nodded, taking Elliot’s hand. They glided across the floor in silence, save for Elliot whispering to count out the beat. There was no band to play behind them, as Elliot had snuck off in order to keep from having a large event made out of teaching his valet.

All went well until once again Leo stumbled over his feet. “Ah, sorry Elliot. I told you I’m not good at this...” He stopped, letting his eyes travel across the room to the impressive ceiling-length windows. The lights were low, giving off an elegant glow to the room, a truly breathtaking picture.

“No, you’ll get it, let’s try it again.”

Leo sighed, following along once again to Elliot’s soft counting of the beat. Their shoes made gentle tapping across the floor, a music in its own right as they stepped in time.

“See? Now you’re getting it.” Elliot encouraged, “I knew you would if-”

But those words broke the spell of luck, and Leo stumbled forwards once more, clutching to Elliot as a safety. “Ah...I tripped again.”

“I can see that.” Elliot helped straighten Leo up, then continued, “Shall we try again?” Elliot reached for his hand, but Leo drew it back. “Leo? What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go outside.” Leo suggested, “I want to be outside. It’s a nice night. I mean this room is nice and all, but...”

Elliot smiled softly, and nodded. “Alright. Let’s do that.” He led the way out into the garden, pushing aside the grand doors of the ballroom. “You’re right, it _is_ nice tonight.” He let his eyes wander to the sky, and his smile widened. “Look, it’s so clear out. All the stars...” He sat on a nearby bench, as Leo followed.

“They are beautiful.” Leo, however, wasn’t looking to the sky. He leaned his head against Elliot’s shoulder, now finally reaching for his hand. “But I don’t take you for the poetic type.”

“Oh, you weren’t even looking.” Elliot scoffed, ignoring Leo’s ‘poetic’ comment. but he wasn’t angry, not in the slightest. “You liar.”   
  
“But I _am_ looking at a star.”   
  
Leo’s subtle flirt once again made Elliot’s cheeks go red. “I...you...I...”

“Aww, did I leave Elliot speechless?” Leo teased, “Well, that’s alright.” They sat together in silence for a moment, while Elliot regathered himself.

“You know, I know some stars even more beautiful.”

  
  
Leo frowned, his mood going sour. “Elliot, don’t.” He warned, “Don’t do that.”

  
  
Elliot shifted, turning to face Leo. “I don’t understand. It’s been so long and yet you-”

“I don’t want to talk about that, Elliot. We were having such a good night.” Leo’s hand shook, still gripping Elliot’s.

“And we can still have it.” Elliot insisted, his thumb rubbing over the top of Leo’s hand in a soothing motion. “I just want to see the stars I love. I’ve missed them-”

“Elliot stop!” Leo jerked his hand out of Elliot’s grasp, his chest heaving, his face dark. “Don’t...”

Elliot scooted back, biting his tongue to keep his own temper from flaring. He didn’t want to ruin the night they’d had, and if either of them truly lost their cool, then it would. “Look...” He spoke finally, breaking the tense silence, “I’m sorry.”

Leo was quiet, shaking. “Don’t do that to me again...”

  
  
“I won’t.” Elliot promised, “I shouldn’t have in the first place.” It was a blow to his pride to admit his mistake, but seeing Leo so hurt made it worthwhile to apologize.

“No, you really shouldn’t.” Leo whispered, falling silent again, attempting to calm his rage. His breathing slowly returned to a normal pace and evened out to a gentler stream, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Elliot allowed Leo a chance to cool off, his eyes traveling across the garden, taking in the sights of the roses, red and blue and black, lavish fountains and elegant benches such as the one they were sitting on. After a moment, he ventured to squeeze Leo’s hand. Leo didn’t fight back, so he moved closer, allowing him to once again lean against his shoulder. “Do you...want to try dancing again?” He offered, “Maybe being out here might make a difference.”

Leo hesitated, then nodded, standing and pulling Elliot along with him. “Alright...let’s try that.”

Elliot smiled, once again whispering the rhythm as the two of them followed along to a waltz, a gentle lulled silence besides that falling through the garden. A scent of roses carried through a slight breeze, refreshing and soothing.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it.” Leo held his breath, as if it would keep his words from jinxing his newfound good luck.

“You sure are...” Elliot stopped counting, allowing them to fall naturally into rhythm, the silence taking over and covering like a calming blanket until he spoke again. “You learn quickly.”

“Hmm...” Leo hummed quietly, “I guess so. But Elliot’s a good teacher, so that helps.”

  
  
Elliot couldn’t help but smile slightly at the praise, despite once more blushing. He turned his head to hide it, and whispered, “Just shut up and dance with me.”

“Ah, so you _did_ just want me to learn to dance for you.” Leo teased, a small yawn escaping his lips as he did so. “Ah...sorry...”

Elliot glanced over, noting Leo’s eyelids starting to close as he led them in their steps. “Should we stop?”

“No...want to keep going.” But despite his words, Leo found himself caught up and tripping over his own feet, once again stumbling into Elliot, nearly pushing the two of them over.

“No, we’re stopping.” Elliot insisted, helping Leo upright. The shorter boy nearly fell to the ground, and Elliot sighed, scooping Leo into his arms.

“Hey!” Leo barely had the energy to exclaim in protest, “What’re you...”

“What does it look like?” Elliot laughed softly, taking a step towards the ballroom. “You need to get some rest. Just relax, alright?”

“Mmhm...” Leo mumbled, turning his head to lay against Ellot’s chest. Normally he would have never dreamed of such a thing, but his fatigue kept him from having a choice. “Elliot?”  
  
“Yes?”

Leo tilted his head up to see Elliot’s face, before closing his eyes, content. He breathed a small sigh, memories of the night imprinted in his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep.

“Next time, I get to lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I tried to make it short and sweet, I hope it was fluffy enough XD


End file.
